


Broken Heater

by mnwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnwood/pseuds/mnwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is grumpy when it's cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Heater

“Dude, you have to come out of there eventually.”

“Excuse you, I once stood in the same spot for 84 hours straight, and I only blinked twice. I am perfectly capable of never leaving this room.”

“Oh really? That’s why you haven’t moved in 16 hours? Not because you’re actually _in_ capable of moving?”

“Leave me alone.”

“What? I can’t hear you when you’re under six blankets, buddy.”

“I said, _leave me alone._ I do not like you, Dean Winchester, and I do not want you in my presence.”

Dean throws his hands in the air in surrender and turns to leave the room. 

“Dean, wait.”

He stops and sighs. “Yes, _dear?_ ”

“Turn the light off on your way out.”

Dean hits the switch and ignores the big baby’s small “thank you, Dean.”

Yeah so he should’ve noticed sooner that the air conditioning and heating were broken in their new apartment. But it was such a perfect temperature outside when they moved in that it really wasn’t noticeable until the cold front came in and ruined everything. He was planning on getting it replaced, he really was. Like really soon. 

But something about Castiel, angel of the Lord, bundled up in a pile of blankets on their bed and making a huge fuss over how cold it was, pleased Dean very much. Taking care of a grumpy, cold Cas was extremely amusing as well as satisfying.

“Dean!”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

“Reading!”

“Can you come here?”

Dean closes his laptop and makes his way back to their room. He doesn’t complain because shouting across the apartment at each other isn’t exactly ideal.

“I thought you wanted me to leave you alone.” Dean leans on the doorframe and crosses his arms. 

Cas’ head pops out from the middle of the bed. “I didn’t mean what I said. I actually like you very much and would like for you to join me in this warm collection of blankets.”

“It’s 4 p.m., Cas, I got shit to do. I will happily join you during regular sleeping hours, all right?”

Dean moves over to the bed and begins idly tucking Cas in. 

“OK, but I’m holding you to that,” Cas answers before catching Dean’s hand and placing his palm against his cheek. “How are you so warm?” 

“I have very thick skin.” Dean pats Cas’ cheek and leans down to kiss his forehead before turning to leave the room.

“Dean.” 

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Lights.” 

After about an hour of silence, Dean decides it’s a perfect night to make a home cooked meal—chili to be exact. He’s got a pot ready on the stove and he’s chopping onions when he hears movement from Cas’ lair. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” Cas shouts.

“Making dinner!” Dean shouts back.

“Are you making chili?”

“Maybe!”

“Are you trying to bribe me out of here?”

Dean doesn’t respond.

Fifteen minutes later, Cas walks out of the bedroom wearing several layers of Dean’s Henleys, flannel shirts and army jackets, as well as a beanie and a thick scarf.

“Hello, Dean,” he says before making his way to the couch to plop down, hugging his knees to his chest and burrowing his face down into the scarf.

When the food’s ready, Dean makes himself a bowl and sits at the kitchen table. He completely ignores Cas and begins eating.

“Where’s mine?” Cas asks. 

“Only people warm enough to use their arms for something other than hugging themselves get to eat,” Dean deadpans without looking up from his food.

“I am perfectly capable of using my arms. I’m not a child,” Cas mumbles into the scarf. 

“What? I’m sorry, I find it difficult to understand babies.”

Cas stands and marches into the kitchen all huffy and offended, and makes himself a bowl of chili. He sets it on the table and disappears back into their bedroom. Dean pointedly does not ask what he’s doing.

Cas comes back moments later dragging a blanket behind him. He sits right down in Dean’s lap and wraps them both up before pulling his bowl over and taking a bite.

“This is very good, Dean.”

“Thank you, Cas.” 

When they’re done, Dean tries to push Cas off and clean up, but Cas doesn’t budge.

“C’mon, man.”

“Shut up, this is the warmest I’ve been all day. Put your damn arms around me, Dean.”

Dean really is calling maintenance tomorrow. Or maybe next week. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [deancasheadcanons](http://deancasheadcanons.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and [this is my website.](https://maddmadeshop.com/)


End file.
